


Unexpected Love

by SilverstrikerPrime



Series: Unexpected Love [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Hashirama and Tobirama are placed under the C.R.A., Heats, M/M, Multi, Serious Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, forced marriages turned real love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime
Summary: What if the Wave mission ended differently? If Kakashi is fatally injured while protecting a pregnant Naruto from Zabuza? How would Naruto and his personality change?





	1. Mission to the Land of Waves: Part 1 - Meet the Client

**~*3rd Person’s P.O.V.*~**

After Tora and her owner left, Team 7 reported to the Hokage. “Now then, for Team 7’s next mission is…An errand to the neighboring town…Baby-sit the chief councilor’s boy…Helping with digging for potatoes, eh?” Hiruzen mummered, reading the missions list. Hearing the last one; Naruto screamed (getting everyone’s attention), “ **NOO!** No! No, thank you! As for me, I want to do a more exciting mission! Give us something else!” ‘He's got a point…’ Sasuke thought. ‘Man…He's a pain!’ Sakura thought. ‘*SIGH* I thought it was about time for him to get fretful…’ Kakashi thought.

Irritated, Iruka stood, slamming his palms down, and shouted, “You fool! You're still a bottom rookie! At the start, everyone moves up the ladder by gaining experience from simple missions!” “B-but it’s been nothing but blah missions so far!” Naruto shouted back before Kakashi punched the top of his head, sending him to the ground, “Knock it off!” “Naruto! Looking at his jiji, he sat up and rubbed his head.

“It’s necessary to explain to you what a mission is…Listen to me! Requests pour into the village everyday. They range from babysitting to assassinations…A wide spectrum requests are recorded on the request list…They are separated into A, B, C, and D ranks in order of difficulty. In the village, everyone below me is divided up by ability in the order of Jōnin, Chūnin, and Genin. We at the highest level distribute the requests as missions to Shinobi who have abilities that suit said mission. And, if the mission is successful, the fee comes in from the client. Nevertheless, you guys have just become Genin…D-Rank missions is about the best you can do…Hm?!”

“Yesterday’s lunch was pork-bone ramen, so today’s will be miso ramen!” “ **LISTEN!!!** ” “I-I’m sorry.” Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head while the others turned back to the 3rd Hokage. “Maaaan! You always me, jiji! But I’m not that little prankster that you you think I am! Humph!” Naruto turned to face the door. ‘*SIGH* I’m going to get scolded later…’ Kakashi thought, rubbing the back of his head while watching Naruto. Iruka and Hiruzen were stunned and smiling.

‘This kid who could only express himself through pranks…’ the Hokage thought. “Okay fine!” “Huh?” “If you insist…I’ll have to give you a C-Ranked mission…You’ll be bodyguards for someone.” Turning around; Naruto asked, “Really? Ah-ah! Who? Who? A feudal Lord? Or a princess?” “Don’t be so hasty. I’ll introduce you now! Could you please come in…?” Looking at the door, Team 7 watched as the door opened to reveal a drunk man. “What’s this? It’s just a bunch of darned squirts?” the client stated before gulping more of his saké.

“Huh?” “Particularly you, the smallest with one the idiot face. Are you really a Shinobi?” “Ha ha. Who’s the smallest one with the idiot face he’s talking about…?” Realizing that the client was talking about him, Naruto got pissed and began to struggle against Kakashi’s hold. “Let me kill him.” “What good will it do to kill the old man you’re suppose to be guarding, you moron?!” I’m Tazuna, veteran bridge builder. You’ll be risking life and limb in guarding me to the max until I return to my land and complete my bridge!”


	2. Mission to the Land of Waves: Part 2 - The Demon Brothers Attack!

**~*Hokage’s P.O.V.*~**

“You called us here, Sir?” Genma asked. “Yes, thank you for coming.” I paused, looking at Genma, Hayate, Yūgao, Tsume, Kuromaru, Izumo, Kotetsu, Raidō, and Gai. “Team 7 consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno are on their first C-Rank mission,” pausing as gasps rang out before continuing, “I have belief that this mission could get out of hand, so I want the 9 of you to follow and watch as ANBU. Only interfere if Kakashi asks for your assistance. Understood?” At their nods, I dismissed them. 

**~*3rd Person’s P.O.V.*~**

Tazuna and Team 7 walked out of Konoha’s front gate. Naruto was excited since it was his first time out of Konoha. He turned to the others, threw his fists in the air and shouted while walking backwards, “Alright! We’re off!” “What’re you so excited about?” Sakura asked, crossing her arms. “You see, I’ve never left the village before!” “Hey, am I really okay with squirt?!” “Haha. I’m a Jōnin. I’ll be watching him. There’s no need to worry.”

Tazuna’s words echoed in Naruto’s head as he crossed his arms; thinking, ‘Anyone but this old dude, man…He’s really the worst client! I’ll tell him a thing or two…’ While Naruto how terrible the client was; Kakashi picked up a change in Naruto’s scent. ‘Where have I smelled this before? That’s right! This is how female- **NARUTO’S IN HEAT!!!** ’ Kakashi thought in horror as his body tried to go into rut. ‘At least we’ll have reinforcements.’ 

**~~TIME SKIP~~**

Team 7 and their client have been walking for an hour in silence. During that time; Kakashi has almost gone into rut 3 times and kept watching Naruto, Naruto remained oblivious to everything, Sasuke was watching them, Tazuna was thinking about the mission and hoping nothing bad happens, and Sakura was finally gathering the courage to have a conversation with Tazuna. “Say…Mr. Tazuna…?” “What is it?” “Your country is ‘The Land of Waves’ right?” “What of it?” “Say Kakashi-sensei…Are there Shinobi in the that land, too?”

“No, there aren’t Shinobi in the Land of Waves…But in other nations, while cultures and customs are different, hidden villages exist, and there are Shinobi there. To the many nations on the continent, the existence of Shinobi villages is a measure of the nation’s military strength. In other words, that is how these nations maintain their relationships with neighboring nations. Even so, the villages are not under the control of the nations. They are equal in rank. On a small island like the Land of Waves, where it is difficult to be influenced by other nations, there is no need for a Shinobi village. Among the respective nations that possess a Shinobi village, the five nations of “Fire,” “Water,” “Wind,” “Earth,” and “Lightning,” due to their large territory and immeasurable power, are called the “Five Great Nations”. The Village Hidden in the Leaves in the Land of Fire, The Village Hidden in the Mist in the Land of Water, The Village Hidden in the Clouds in the Land of Lightning, The Village Hidden in the Sand in the Land of Wind, and The Village Hidden in the Rocks in the Land of Earth. Only the leaders of each of these Hidden Villages are allowed to have the name of Kage, the Shadow. The Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage are the so called Five Kage, who reign supreme over the tens of thousands of Shinobi in each nation of the whole world.”

‘Man, what are kids learning in history! They should know this.’ was the shared thought of all the persons Konoha Jōnin and Chūnin. “No kidding…Lord Hokage is that incredible!” Sakura said, while inner Sakura thought, ‘I wonder if that blah old man is really that incredible…Sounds fishy!’ ‘That can’t be true! No way!’ Naruto thought. “Oi! You guys just doubted Lord Hokage now, didn’t you…?” Watching Naruto and Sakura shake their heads; he continued, “Well…don’t worry. There are no Shinobi battles in C-Rank missions.” “Then there’s no worries of getting into a scrape with foreign Shinobi…!” Tazuna started sweating as Kakashi replied, “Of course not.” Crossing a bridge over a stream, Team 7 carried on while their unknown reinforcements watched from a distance.

“Their client, Tazuna, was sweating when Kakashi and his pink-haired student were talking about foreign Shinobi. Also, Naruto’s in heat so we need to watch him.”Tsume stated to the others. “Hai!” (Back with Team 7) The puddles were noticed by Kakashi, but weren’t mentioned as they walked past. Kakashi pretended to be caught off guard, so he could talk to the reinforcements without anyone knowing they were there. Tazuna was surrounded by the rest of Team 7 as the attackers went behind Naruto. “The second one…” was all they said as they tried to attack Naruto only to have Sasuke pin their chain to the tree. “That was a great move on Sasuke’s part.” Raidō commented.

Watching the attackers break the chain off their gauntlets and attacked to different targets. Gōzu went to attack Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna, while Meizu attacked Naruto. Panicking, Kakashi took out Meizu first, then Gōzu. “Why did he help Naruto first? Tazuna is the client and should have been saved first instead.” Yūgao asked. “Naruto’s in heat. The Hatake and Inuzuka Clans have canine instincts. Because of those instincts and Naruto’s heat, Kakashi is now in rut and not only will he try to mate Naruto but he is also going to be overprotective enough to the point of very aggressively killing those he deems a thereat.” Tsume answered.

“How do we fix this?” Izumo asked. “Simple. He mates Naruto until Naruto’s either pregnant or exits his heat cycle.” Tsume replied as they watched Kakashi drop his burdens to tend to Naruto’s poisoned hand, before turning and hostilely questioning Tazuna.


	3. Mission to the Land of the Waves: Part 3 - The Truth Comes Out!

**~*3rd Person’s P.O.V.*~**

“Chūnin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. These guys are Shinobi known for continuing to fight no matter what the sacrifice.” “How were you able to detect our movements?” “There probably wouldn’t be puddles of water on a clear day like today, when it hasn’t rained for days.” “Knowing that, why’d you leave it to the kids to fight?” “If I felt like it, I could kill these guys instantly…But…I had to know… who the target of these enemies was…” “Hm?! What do you mean?”

“In other words…what I mean is I had to know if it was you or one of us Shinobi…who is being targeted. We haven't heard anything about you being targeted by Shinobi. The content of the request was supposed to be protection from gangs, thieves, and the like… this is a mission with a B-rank or higher. The request was supposed to be for back-up protection until you finished building your bridge… if our enemies were to be Shinobi, the mission would've been estimated without question as an expensive “B-Rank” mission. It appears there’s some good reasons for this, but being lied to in the request won't do. This is beyond the scope of our mission.”

**~~Time Skip~~**

“This is quite some fog, I can't see ahead.” Sakura stated, looking around. “The bridge should be visible soon. When we reach the side of the bridge, we’ll be in the Land of the Waves.” Soon, they could see the bridge. Getting excited; Naruto shouted, “Wooow! It’s huge!””H-Hey! Please keep it down. I took this boat out under the cover of the fog. And I cut the engine and am rowing the boat by hand. If they find us, we’ll be in deep trouble.” Quietly Kakashi spoke, “Tazuna-san, I want to ask you something before we get to the pier. The identity of your assailants and the reason why they are after you. If you don’t tell us…our mission may end when you make landfall.”

As Team 7 stared at him, Tazuna took a deep breath before speaking, “It appears I have no choice but to tell you. Frankly, I’d like you to listen. Just as you said, this may be beyond the scope of your mission. Actually, I am being targeted by a terrifying man.” “A terrifying man? Who?” “You guys have probably heard at least his name before. A shipping magnate by the name of Gato.” Hearing that shocked Kakashi. “What Gato… of the Gato company. One of the world’s richest men?” “Who? What?” Naruto asked, while fidgeting restlessly on Kakashi’s lap thanks to his heat.

“Yes…On the surface, he’s the chief executive of a shipping company…But underneath, he is into drug-trafficking and deals in contraband using gangs and Shinobi. Moreover, he runs a despicable business, ruthlessly taking over nations and enterprises. It was about 1 year ago…when that man first set his eyes on the Land of the Waves. He used his wealth and violence to enter this country, and before anyone knew it, he had taken complete control of the island’s maritime transportation and shipping. Having a tight grip on the ocean, in an island nation like the Land of the Waves, means having control of finances, the government, the people…everything.The one thing Gato fears…is the completion of the bridge…that has been under construction for some time now.” “I see. Since you’re the one building the bridge, you’ve become a hindrance.” Sakura stated, before Sasuke added on, “Then those Shinobi from before were Gato’s men…?” “But I don’t understand. Your opponent is a dangerous one, who will even use Shinobi. Why did you hide that fact from us when you made your request?”

“The Land of the Waves…is a very poor nation, and even Daimyōs’ have no money. Of course, we ordinary citizens have no money either. We can’t afford to make requests of B-Rank or higher…Well, if you pull out of the mission when I land ashore, I will, no doubt, be killed. Killed sometime before I make it home. But there’s no need for concern! Should I die, my cute grandchild who will turn 8…will only cry his heart out!” “Oh!” Was all Sakura and Naruto could say, before Tazuna continued, And… my daughter will only blame the Hidden Leaves Shinobi for the rest of her life and grieve in solitude! Oh, it’s not your fault at all!” Looking at his Genin, Kakashi replied, “Well…I guess we have no choice.Let’s continue as his bodyguards.” Surprised and grateful; Tazuna spoke, “Oh! I am most grateful!” “We’ll be arriving soon. Tazuna. It appears we haven’t been noticed up until this point…” “Thanks.” Going through the tunnel, they came out on the other side. Upon reaching the dock; everyone climbed out as their transport said, “This is far as I go. See you around.” Tazuna replied, “Yeah. You’ve been a big help.” “Be careful.”


	4. Mission to the Land of the Waves: Part 4 - Zabuza Momochi (1 of 2)

**~*3rd Person’s P.O.V.*~**

“Everyone, get down!” Kakashi cried out as he tackled Naruto to the ground, making sure to keep Naruto directly underneath the protection of his body. Everyone watched as the giant sword imbedded into the tree as an unknown Shinobi appeared. “Zabuza Momochi, Missing-nin, High A-Rank to Low S-Rank. Everyone stay back!” “I assume you are Kakashi of the Sharingan? Sorry, but…I’ll have you hand over the old man.” ‘Huh? Huh? Sharingan? What’s that?’

‘What? What is he talking about? Is this guy strong?’ “Get in Manji battle formation, you guys. Protect Tazuna-san…Don’t involve yourselves in the fight. That’s the teamwork in this situation.” Kakashi said, as he revealed his left eye to be that of a Sharingan. ‘W-What’s this eye…?’ Naruto thought, as Zabuza spoke. “Well now…I never expected to see the rumored Sharingan this soon…This is an honor.” “Everyone’s been saying Sharingan…What is it?!” “…Sharingan. Power that the light of the eyes and the pupil emanates. The user of the so-called Visual Jutsu is said to possess the vision to see through all Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu, and is able to deflect them. The Sharingan is a type of eye that is unique to the user of the Visual Art. However, that is not the only power of the Sharingan.”

“Well said. That is not all. What’s more frightening is that such an eye can assess an opponent’s techniques and copy them. When I was the ANBU of the Hidden Mist, search information about you was in the Bingo Book I would carry around with me. There was also something else in the book…About the man who has copied over 1,000 jutsu… Kakashi the Copy Ninja.” ‘What? Kakashi is that incredible of a Shinobi?’ “W-Wow!” ‘What does this mean? The Sharingan…is a special trait that appears in only a select few even among the Uchiha clan.Could it be, that this guy…’ “Let’s end the talking here. I must kill that old man immediately.” As soon as those words left his mouth, the Genin of Team 7 surrounded Tazuna. “But, Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first.”

**(Battle Scene)**

Grabbing his sword, Zabuza momentarily disappeared only to reappear on the water. “Over there.” “And he’s even on the water?” ‘He’s building up quite a bit of Chakra!’ “Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu.” After the fog settled in, everyone heard Zabuza’s voice, “8 spots.” “What?” “The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian veins, kidneys, and heart. Now then, which vulnerable spot would be good?” Finally having enough, Kakashi flared his Chakra to get rid of the fog; shocking his team and Tazuna. Then KI flooded the area causing Sasuke started moving his kunai to his throat before being stopped by Kakashi.

“Sasuke. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you with my life. I will not allow my comrades to get killed.” “I wonder about that…” Zabuza said as he appeared with Sasuke and Naruto in front of him, while Sakura and Tazuna were behind him. “It’s over.” As he swung, Kakashi stalled him long enough for everyone to get a few feet away. Zabuza disbursed, showing it was a Mizu Bunshin as Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi swinging his sword. The sword cut him in half, also showing that it was a Mizu Bunshin with another behind him. Repeating the process once more; Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and swung, forcing him to duck before flying away from a strong kick to his chest. Grabbing the sword with both hands now, Zabuza followed before coming upon makibishi spikes.

Turning around, Zabuza backflipped into the water. Kakashi surfaced; speaking, “W-What’s with this water…? It’s awfully heavy.” While Kakashi was distracted, Zabuza got behind him and used Suirō no Jutsu. “My temporary escape into the water…was a huge mistake!” Chuckling at Kakashi’s misfortune; Zabuza spoke to his prisoner, “You’re caught…It’s a special prison that makes it impossible for you to escape! It makes things harder having you able to act. Now…Kakashi. I’ll settle things with you later. First, I will finish those guys off. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!” ‘Didn’t expect this level of skill…’


End file.
